The Wanted
by MrsFacinelliMrsCullenOMG
Summary: Who becomes pregannt who doesnt want there child who has a miss carriage who gets married and who has a still birth. Plz read and Review I hopeits good :d xx
1. Chapter 1

Nathan's POV

So all of The Wanted are sadly single we are hosting a massive party for all our fans in the UK I think the other lads are hoping to fins a girlfriend there. We are planning on picking a fan each from the crowd and dedicating Heart Vacancy and Glad You Came to them.

We are holding it in London a maximum of 20000 Fans can come so it will be the first there can come in. Its in 2 weeks and we cant wait. My sister Chaz will be coming as well she would getting in as V.I.P She has short shoulder length brown hair and lovely bright blue eyes. She is about 5'5 and is slim and She's 15 years old. I think Max's sister is going to be coming as well. Her name is Sammy She has brown hair that reaches halfway down her back. Quite slim and has bright blue eyes.

Rosalie's POV

So me and my best friend Abigail are going to London to go to The Wanted's Party. We are going to leave mine 3 days before the party and check into a hotel. We will be waiting outside the club from 5am till when the party starts at 6pm. The Wanted arrive at half 2 to get ready and make sure everything is perfect.

So we aren't packing a lot just clothes for the day after and the party. We cant wait.

Max's POV

So the party is in 3 days they have already started setting up we all cant wait for the part. Siva, Nathan and Tom have gone shopping and me and Jay are writing some songs. We haven't got s lot but we are really excited because the party is in 2 days.

Abigail's POV

Me and Rosalie are on our way to London we are getting a night train and Rosalie is wearing Black super skinny jeans a pink top and black think 7 inch high heels she has her hair curled.

I am wearing a white dress with pink flowers on with red think 6 inch high heels. My hair is straightened and my long fringe is clipped to the side.

About 3 hours later we finally arrived in London Station, we then got a taxi to our hotel we was staying in.

When we got there we got our room we was staying in we would be staying in the penthouse there we was so excited. When we got to the Pent house it was amazing really open and massive. It had light brown walls and wooden floors. The TV was massive and there was 2 bedrooms. Both the bedrooms had king size beds and walk in wardrobes and en suites. My parents are moving to London so me and Abigail can see each other more often.

So when we got to our hotel we unpacked and then fell asleep. We woke up around mid day the following day and we went to Super Cuts to get out hair done. Chaz was having it cut layered and curled and I was having it cut highlighted dyed layered and curled. It took about 2 hours for our hair to be finished. After we went to subway to have lunch we both had ham and cheese sup with larger drinks.

Next we had to go and get our nails done this took like forever. We must have got out of there about 5 and then we went to do a bit of clothes shopping. I brought some trainers and dresses. Abigail brought some make-up and tops. We got back had dinner then went to bed for the early start the next day.

I woke up about 3am I had a shower and got dressed put my make-up on and then we left about 4:30. It took us half and hour to get to the club then there was the long wait. We had brought some food and drink with us for the day ahead and we stood outside the club tweeting and on Facebook.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie's POV

So me and Abigail have been waiting here for hours it is comign up for 12om load sof fans are waiting now we cant wait. It was starting to get a bit cold so I got out my the Wanted hoodie and put it on. I had a sanwhich to eat and someofmy coke as a drink.

It was just me and Abigail again because most of the other girls had gone somwhere.

Abigail was tweeting and her phone was constently going was very popular on twitter. My phone was switched off at the moment becase it was going off more than Abigail's. I was getting bored so I turned it back on my mentions had gone crazy and I had laods of DM's. Me and Abigail also have 2 joint accounts that we frequently tweet on.

I must have been on twitter for about 2 hours because a limo had just pulled up and The Wanted came out.

They saw us and smiled. They walked over.

"Heyy." I said.

"Heyy." They all said.

"So whats your names?" Nathan asked.

"Im Rosalie."

"Im Abigail."

"Nice to meet you Rosalie and Abigail. So how long have you girls been waiting out here about an hour?" Tom asked.

"Your way off" I said.

"How long then."

"10 hours." Abigail said.

"We have been stood outside this club since 4am."

"WOW." They all said together.

"Do you girls what to come in adn we can make you a cup of tea?" Max said.

"Umm Okay." Abigail replied.

Nathan's POV

I cant believe they have been stood out there since 4am. We showed then our dressing room. We all decided to share one we got a massive one aswell.

"So how do you have your cup of teas?"Siva asked.

"We both have one sugar and quite a lot of milk." Rosalie said.

"Umm is there anywhere we could have a quick shower?" Abigail asked.

"Yes just threw the doors over there."

"Okay thankyou."

Abiagils POV

Me and Rosalie took our cup of tes to the bathroom with out bags and closed the door behind us and locked it aswell. We both had a quick shower then got changed.

I was wearing black skinny jeans a light pink tee shirt and a I 3 The Wanted hoodie with my grey knitted uggs. I curled my hair and then sprayed it with hair spray.

Rosalie was wearing a cute long pink top with white leggings and white knitted uggs. she had her hair in a ponytail and she was also wearing makeup.

When we went out the boys looked at us.

"Wow you girls look amazing." Jay said.

"Aww Thankyou." I said.

"Another cuppa?"

"No thankyou." We both said at the same time.

It was about 4pm 2 hours till the party started and the boys were called off for sound check and hair and makeup.

"You girls can stay in here till the party starts we will get Jayne to come and get you when it does." Nathan said.

"Umm sure thankyou."

Max handed us 2 things they were the VIP ticket things.

"OMG thankyou."

"Its okay there is food in the kitchen and some Magazines on the table you will proberly meet Max and Nathan's sister's aswell they will be here in half an hour." Tom said.

"Okay."

I can not believe we have just met The Wanted. My twitter was going off like crazy again its always doing this.

I put up a tweet saying I have just met The Wanted and soon regret it because my mentiosn go really crazy this time.

It's half 5 and only half an hour till the oarty starts

To be continued sorry it isnt much but there will be more soon next chapter will be the party chapter or the oarty might stretch over 1 2 or 3 chapters love you Review please :d xx


End file.
